


Brand New Moves

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Felix is dumb, M/M, Romance, Stalking, nino is too good for this earth, romance that doES NOT HAVE TO DO WITH STALKING, stalking is not romantic don't do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: Felix is trying to avoid Bridgette at all costs, and ends up hiding in a sound booth.Luckily, Nino lets him hide there.





	Brand New Moves

It had always started in whispers. He knew he was in for that day when Rose and Juleka gave him concerned glances. Chloe was scoffing somewhere in the corner, which only cemented that there was some rumor about him travelling around the school. And, considering how low a profile Felix had kept, he could only assume it had something to do with Bridgette. 

Although she sat near him in class, she knew better than to bother him while he was trying to take in the lecture. Felix was...scathing. ‘Low-profile’ only went so far when delivering a clever insult and humiliating his classmate. 

“Um, Felix, do you have a minute?” Her perky voice cut into his thoughts as he headed to his next class. He only stopped, waiting for her to crowd his vision before speaking. 

“I do no-” 

“Can we talk after class?” Bridgette cut him off. She never gave him any time. 

Felix deliberately paused. “I’d prefer if we did not.” 

Her hand brushed against his arm and he froze, glaring at her as she smiled. “Please?” 

Felix moved away from her, his voice steady and cold. “Perhaps, if it means you leave me alone for the rest of the day.” 

“Okay!” Bridgette grinned. 

Then, the bell rang, and Felix groaned, passing by her. He was late for class because of her,  _ again.  _

 

XXX

 

Felix had escaped his last class a few minutes before the final bell, and was looking for ways to escape. His driver wouldn’t be there for another ten minutes. 

He had hid from Bridgette before on several occasions, which was rather embarrassing. The challenge was finding somewhere he had not hid in before, and avoid her classroom. It was unfair, that he knew her schedule almost as well as she knew his, if only to deliberately avoid her. 

There were a few rooms in the school without windows, so Felix opened the first one, after confirming it wasn’t a janitor’s closet. 

He entered a dark room, covered with sound foam panels. A sound board and a glass recording studio.

A swivel chair turned to him, and a guy pulled off his headphones. “Um...can I help you? I have this space reserved right now.” 

Felix heard the final bell, and stiffened. He sat down on the small sofa across from the soundboard, and pulled out a book. “No. I won’t bother you.” 

The kid clicked his tongue. “I’m bothered, dude.” 

He looked up from his page. “Are you?” 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, pulling his headphones so that they lay around his neck. “Do you need my notes from class?’ 

“Class?” 

“We have chemistry together, Felix.” The boy frowned at him. “Are you hiding from your girlfriend?” 

Felix frowned. “I do not have a girlfriend. I am not hiding.” 

He looked mildly surprised. After pulling out his phone, he showed Felix the contacts on his phone. “Then I hope you don’t mind if I call Bridgette to collect you, if you’re not hiding from her. I’m trying to work, dude.”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t.” 

“So you are hiding.” He turned out his phone. “You don’t even know my name, why would you hide here?” 

“For the record, I did not know you were in here,” Felix replied. Closing his book, he looked at his classmate. “And I’m sorry that I do not know your name. It is rude, in retrospect.”

“Nino Lahiffe,” he answered. “We did group work together, how do you not remember?” 

He looked back at Nino with a blank expression. “I believe we share Chemistry with Bridgette, whom I try to avoid at all costs. Forgive me if I cannot focus on the lecture and keeping her away from me.” 

Nino sucked in a breath. “She must  _ really _ bother you.” 

“She bothers a lot of people.” 

“She’s really nice,” Nino pointed out. “Though, I guess I can see why the constant flirting and following would bother someone.” 

Felix glanced away, and let out a breath. “Yes, I agree. Please let me hide here so I can avoid her.” 

Nino looked incredibly off-put by his request, shocked that he would even ask. “Yeah, no question. I actually request this space almost every day after school around this time.” 

“Do you.” 

“Yeah, I don’t really have this kind of tech at home.” Nino glanced away. “I guess you can hang out, if you want.” 

Felix didn’t smile. “I think I will, Nino.” 

Maybe a half hour later, Felix looked up when Nino began to play a song. It began as a slow, violin solo. Gradually, synth beats started to mix into the song, adding in delicately.

“Do you like music?” Nino asked. “I just need to hear this in the room.” 

Felix knew better to offend him. “It’s alright.” 

“I think the melody is off, it doesn’t catch me.” 

He sighed. “You have probably heard it to many times, then.” 

Nino looked at Felix. “Does it catch you, Felix?”

“It’s alright,” Felix repeated, looking back down at his book. The corners of his eyes caught a violin case, lovingly adorned with band and venue stickers. “I like the violin. I didn’t realize you played.” 

“Oh, yeah,” He laughed. “I’m glad you didn’t walk in on me while I was playing. It was all in one take and it took a little while to nail down.” 

“You’ve played a long time?” Felix asked. 

“Nine years,” Nino said. “You play piano right?” 

“How would you know that?”

Nino glanced away, “...Bridgette.” 

Felix frowned. “I see,” he commented, his voice cold once again. He checked the time on his watch. His driver would be concerned. “I have to go.” 

“I’m sorry-wait!” Nino reached out for him, grabbing Felix’s wrist from instinct. Chances are, Nino had seen Bridgette do it to him a hundred times

Felix froze at the touch, turning back to Nino so abruptly that he didn’t realize that he had lost his composure.

Nino recoiled and jerked away his eyes wide. “You…” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize-” 

“What.” Felix replied, glaring at him, his first

“You don’t like to be touched,” Nino said.  

Felix watched realization dawn over his classmate, and he let out a breath before Nino would say something else. “It’s none of your business, Nino.” Felix said. 

Though, Nino Lahiffe was the first person to ever notice that about him. 

He quickly left, avoiding Bridgette in the process. 

 

XXX

 

Chat Noir fell into step with Ladybug when she stopped for patrol. 

“It’s a pleasant night,” he murmured to her, leaning in for extra measure. “Why so glum, bugaboo?” 

“It’s none of your business,” she replied, her voice dripping with disdain. 

He looked away, pretending to focus on something else to pull her attention towards him. When she caught him leering, he smiled. “I could always try to cheer you up, my lady.” 

She regarded him carefully. “Would you do that by getting lost?” 

_ Channel your inner Bridgette,  _ he thought. “Why would I do that? I thought you were supposed to be in love with me.” 

Ladybug scoffed, her feet dangling over the roof. “As if.” 

“It would not be so bad,” he promised her. “I’m really, really nice once you get to know me.” 

 

XXX

 

He walked up the steps of the school, and Nino fell into step with him. 

“What are you doing?” Felix asked, his eyes glancing around the building, furtively searching for Bridgette. 

Nino grinned. “Well, I thought I’d walk with you to class.” 

“I don’t need an escort,” He replied, with a cold glance to him. 

“I think you need a friend more than you need an escort, dude.” Nino looked around. “Besides, there’s no sign of Bridgette, so I might be good luck.” 

Felix suppressed an eyeroll. “I don’t have friends, Nino.” 

“By your design. You push everyone away.” 

“Yes.” 

“But you’re still going to show up to the recording booth today, aren’t you?” Nino asked him, almost expectantly.

“Not so loudly, Nino,” Felix said, raising his voice. “She has  _ informants. _ ” 

He got silence from him. 

“Don’t tell me you were hoping she and I would date, too?” Felix asked him. “The touching was bad enough.” 

Nino winced. “I mean...I’ve thought about it, and what she does is pretty awful to you. You can’t even be comfortable here.” He glanced around, and took in a breath. “Do you want to go off-campus for lunch?” 

Felix raised his eyebrows. “Why would I do that? Don’t you know that I go home for lunch?” 

“I mean...with me, in a public space, wherever you feel safe, dude,” Nino said. “Or I could go to your place for lunch?” 

He looked the boy up and down. His outfit had not registered. A well fitted t-shirt, jeans, and fashion sneakers. It still wasn’t enough to impress his father. Felix looked back up at Nino’s face, and the boy was blushing. “You’re not dressed well enough,” He murmured. “But we can have lunch. You pick, I’ll buy.” 

Felix caught up with Nino at lunch and tried not to freeze and run off. Nino was being hounded by Bridgette, as the Cesaire girl looked on. Bridgette was talking animatedly to Nino, it seemed, wanting something. Practically begging.

Alya spotted him, and Felix sighed, walking up to the group. “Are you ready, yet?” Felix asked, in a ruder tone than usual.

Bridgette cut in before Nino could reply.

“Please can we come with you for lunch, Fe?” Bridgette, asked, placing her hand on his elbow. “It’ll be fun, the four of us.” 

Felix was expecting her to touch him. However, he was not expecting Nino’s reaction. He grabbed Bridgette by the shoulders, jerking her away. “We  _ really  _ need to take this lunch and study math. I’m having a lot of trouble and it would be unfair to you ladies to listen to us study.” 

““I really don’t mind!” Bridgette shook her head and grinned. “I’m also bad at math.” 

Alya pursed her lips, and Felix caught her staring at him with a smirk. Nino continued to say whatever he could to convince Bridgette not to come with them. 

He had had enough of it. It was a waste of time.

“I’m not going to lunch with you, Bridgette.” 

“But why, Fe?” She said, “It’d be so much fun.” 

Felix glared at her. “For the thousandth time, it’s  _ Felix.  _ Two syllables. Not Fe, or Fefe, or whatever pet names you’ve come up with in. Secondly, I’m having lunch with Nino and Nino alone. Leave us alone.” 

He started walking and Nino fell into step. “You could at least wait for me, Felix.” 

“My apologies,” Felix answered, hurrying down the steps of the school. “It’s weird seeing you hang out with her, I have to admit” 

“I guess,” Nino said. “It was weird seeing her touch you. It’s like she completely misses the signs.” He exhaled, stepping a bit further away from him. “Why don’t you say anything?” 

“And let her know that she gets to me?” Felix looked at him. “That would be absurd.” 

Nino said nothing to this as he lead them to a small cafe. Nino ordered a sandwich, and Felix ordered the same, not bothering to look at any other choices. 

“ _ And, _ ” he added quickly, pulling cash out of his wallet for the two of them. “Two shots of espresso.” 

Felix caught him staring as soon as they sat down in a secluded spot. “What is it?” 

“You paid for my meal.” 

“You did invite me out,” Felix pointed out. “Was I not supposed to?” 

“No, no, it’s alright,” Nino cleared his throat. “It’s nice of you. Thanks, dude.” He glanced away and there was a tinge of pink to his cheeks. 

The cafe worker brought out their sandwiches (and Felix’s espresso) and Felix gulped down his espresso before it could go bitter. He nearly choked but it was necessary.

“Do you not sleep?” 

Felix shook his head. “I just like it.” 

He pursed his lips, and adjusted his glasses. “I mean, it’ll stunt your growth.” 

“I’m one-point-eight meters, Nino,” Felix replied. “I pray it stunts my growth.” 

Nino coughed on his sandwich, staring at him with wide eyes as laughter erupted out of him. He fought back his amusement, attempting to keep his composure as tears sprang to his eyes. 

When he finally caught his breath, he looked back at him with a soft expression. “It’s a flattering height for you.” Nino finally said. 

Felix let himself smile at that. “Thank you.” 

 

XXX

 

Felix glanced around the sound booth, and seeing that Nino wasn’t there, checked his phone. It was possible that he was running late. These things happened. But...Nino would’ve texted. 

He sighed, dropped his bag on the floor and lied down on the couch. He checked his phone before setting a timer. His driver wouldn’t arrive for another hour anyway, and he could’ve used the nap before ballet studio time. 

Turning away so that his head faced the couch, he tried to get into a comfortable position. He really was too tall for the couch, but it would do just fine.

It wasn’t difficult to fall asleep anyway. He was comfortable there, and had stayed up chasing Ladybug around Paris. 

He heard his alarm permeating his dreams, but ignored it, rolling over and moving to turn it off. 

Sure thing, several minutes later, he heard Nino get up from his chair, and murmur to him. “Hey, get up. Your driver is probably waiting for you.” 

Felix pretended not to hear him. 

Nino sighed, and patted his shoulder gently. “Hey, wake up, Felix. I don’t want to touch you but you’re dead asleep.”

Then, a thought came. 

It was unbidden and Felix’s eyes opened, and he stared at Nino with a shocked expression. Over the past month or so, they had grown closer. Felix spent time with Nino during lunch, and after school, typically. They had moved to sit next to each other in class, too. 

He was so good at ignoring his feelings that they had quietly invaded without his knowledge. Now, they were on the attack.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Nino asked him, concerned to high heaven. “You’re flushed.”

He stood and grabbed his bag, trying to keep his cool and failing. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I-It’s just warm in here. Have a good afternoon, Nino.”

Plagg was laughing as he hurried down the halls. “You’ve got a cru-ush. You’ll never get rid of me now, kid.” 

“Hush,” Felix shoved the cat back into his pockets, heading out of the building in a rush. Nino’s hand felt like a ghost against his shoulder. It was such a welcome sensation. 

“Did you seriously miss all the signs?” The cat resumed talking once he was alone in his ballet studio, trying to upset his chosen’s balance. “You  _ like  _ him.” 

When he arrived home, he had finally calmed down enough, but Nathalie had seen through that.

“Felix.” Her voice carried through the foyer with ease, and he turned to her, his breathing. “Are you alright? You seem unsettled.” 

“I’m alright.” 

“Did you get into a fight with that friend?”

Felix pressed his lips together. “I didn’t know you knew about him.” 

“Well, it is my business. What is his name?” Nathalie smiled slightly, though it did no good to ease him. 

_ Like you don’t already know. _ “Nino,” he replied. “I was just going to go up to the studio, let me know when dinner is ready.” 

“Of course,” Nathalie replied, returning to her computer screen. “Let me know if you need to discuss anything.”

He nearly scowled, turning and going up the stairs as quickly and conspicuously as possible. Nathalie being able to see through him was a problem. She wouldn’t notice (or pretend to ignore, one could never tell) a problem unless it cost a significant amount of money or hit her over the side of the head.

Felix was done for. 

 

XXX

 

Chat Noir was in the zone, cutting down goopy banana man. Ladybug had been stricken with fear for the entire fight, focusing on the gorilla akuma, avoiding the minions like a plague. 

They were swarming them however, as the gorilla shot out bananas from a simplistic banana gun.

He looked over his shoulder and watched her struggle to find leverage. He spotted a black, shiny medallion on the akuma’s chest. 

“The necklace, Ladybug!” He called to her, being pushed back by the fruity men. 

She lunged for it immediately, slamming into the akuma’s chest. The gorilla turned the gun on her, and pulled the trigger. Banana goop shot into her face as she broke the medallion and darted away. 

Chat started to relax until he realized that Ladybug wasn't moving, and the butterfly was getting away. He hurtled himself forward to her. 

Her face was swelling up and turning a brilliant shade of red. Ladybug was concentrated, trying to control her breathing.  _ Allergy.  _

Chat Noir pulled her yo yo off of her, tossing it into the air with some magical ease. He purified the akuma and turned back to her. She hadn't used Lucky Charm. There was no object to throw and undo all of the damage. 

The akuma did change back into his bodyguard. 

“Epi-p-en,” Ladybug chokes, breathing hard. 

Chat came to her side and picked her up. She looked up at him, forcing her eyes open. “Do you carry it on you now?”

“My bedroom,” she rasped. “C-hat, please.”

He was breathing hard, watching her go into anaphylactic shock. “Address.”

She gave it to him and he held her, onto a street he knew, to a bakery he avoided like the plague, and the balcony belonging to Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. 

Chat dropped down into her bed, and quickly carried her down to the chaise, setting her down “Where, my lady?” He demanded, his voice coming off colder my lady. 

She weakly lifted a hand towards her desk and he made a beeline for it, rifling through drawers for the pen. 

He found it and turned back to her, and then pressed the pen in her thigh. “Something we have in common: EpiPens.”

Chat sat on the edge of her chaise, “Lose your transformation. I’ll let your parents know I found you going into shock, and they can take you to a hospitak. What do they think you were doing?”

“...with my friend,” she breathed out, forcing out her words, “Alya.”

“Okay,” he said, standing and going. “I’ll tell them you were separated and the banana minions got to you.”

His eyes caught onto cutouts on the wall. Modelling pictures of him. Nearly every single one he had ever posed for. He froze, looking back at her. “You're in love with him.”

She groaned, and he quickly left, opening the door and meeting her parents. 

“Hi, your daughter was hit by one of the banana minions.” He spoke quickly, his heart faster than it has been for that evening. “She used her EpiPen but still needs to go to the emergency room, as you know.”

Sabine bound up the stairs to her daughter and Tom stared at Chat Noir. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

“Yes, I’ll be leaving. Have a good night, sir.”

 

XXX 

 

Plagg had not stopped laughing since getting home last night. 

“You have to woo the stalker!” He cackled that morning. “You can't stand her at all."

He bit into a piece of toast, saying nothing. It was easier to wait for Plagg to get bored. 

“Nathalie,” he spoke to his father’s assistant when his father stopped talking. “One of my classmates went to the emergency room last night. I'd like you to send her get well flowers from me.”

His father regarded him. “What happened?”

“My bodyguard was akumatized, Father. It was all over the news,” he sipped his espresso. “My classmate is highly allergic to bananas, and was caught in the crossfire with the minions.”

Nathalie’s eyes sharpened. “I'm sure that can be arranged, Felix.”

“This is the first I'm hearing of a friend, son.” Gabriel added.

Felix looked up at his father. “It will also be the last time you hear about her. I caused George to be akumatized, and inadvertently put a classmate in the hospital.” He stood, grabbing his messenger bag. “I just want to make things right, Father.”

“You did nothing wrong, Felix.” Gabriel assured him quickly. “Hawkmoth causes akumas.”

“I know. Still.” He looked to Nathalie. “I’ll text you her information.”

“Very well.”

When he left the dining room, Plagg poked his head out, grinning wildly as his tail thrashed back and forth. “Game on?”

“Game on.”

 

XXX

 

“You've never seen Sailor Moon?” Felix asked Nino. “That’s absurd.”

Nino looked incredulous. “The fact that you watch magical girl anime is absurd. Nothing about you screams romantic or weeb.”

He sighed. “My mother liked it, we watched the original show together, and a few others. And it's a classic.”

Nino raised his eyebrows. “We should watch it sometime, then.”

Felix nearly beamed, and nodded. “Maybe we can binge for a bit on Saturday? Are you free?”

“Like, at your house?” Nino asked, his excitement palpable.

He nodded, “I'm sure my father and Nathalie will approve if you dress business-casual.” Felix smirked at Nino, who looked mildly horrified. “I could always ask Chloe to take you shopping?”

Before Nino could respond, Felix caught Bridgette’s eye. He smiled at her.  _ Game on, Ladybug.  _

She beamed at him. “Felix!” Bridgette's voice called to him, approaching him with a huge smile on her face. 

Felix braced himself, and when she grabbed his hands to hold, he smiled politely. 

“Thank you so much for the flowers,” she told him, practically melting under his touch. “It was so thoughtful.”

He pulled away from her, but placed a hand on her shoulder. “I've ended up in the hospital for my allergy. It's the least I can do, Bridgette.”

Her cheeks turned a crimson shade. Felix was grinning, and perhaps if his smile reflected his inner thoughts, his teeth would've been beared at her, sharp and poised to attack. 

Nino cleared his throat. “We’re going to be late to class.”

Felix nodded, letting Bridgette go. “I’ll see you a bit later, okay?”

He fell into stride with Nino, who shot him a betrayed look.

“What did I do?” Felix asked him, suddenly aware of Nino’s sour mood. 

“I don't know, did you ask me on a date? Nino said, his voice affected. 

Felix froze, blushing as he stared at his best friend. “I didn't think you'd notice.”

“Of  _ course  _ I noticed!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “And you just flirted so hard with Bridgette-who you hate-harder than you’ve  _ ever  _ flirted with me.” 

Nino breathed out. “I thought you liked me, Felix.”

He felt his heart in the back of his throat. “I do, Nino. It's complicated.”

“You're the least complicated guy I've ever met,” he scoffed. “What is it? Why  _ her _ ?”

_ Because I don't have to be Chat Noir if she kisses me.  _ Felix stiffened as they stepped in their classroom. He couldn't say it to Nino, it would put him in danger. 

“It's... complicated.” He finally stated.

Nino grumbled, settling into his seat. 

 

XXX

 

Nino had not calmed down when they got to a sandwich shop for lunch. 

“Can you just admit that it's night and day?” He demanded. “Bridgette ends up in the emergency room and you're suddenly smitten?”

Felix shrugged. “Maybe it's been gradual.”

He glared at him, pushing his glasses up his nose. “You don't like being touched, Fe. Not to offend you, but how will you handle her? What if she tried to kiss you?”

“Fe?” He asked Nino, his voice light. “Also, I don't mind you touching me.”

Nino buried his face in his hand. Groaning, he looked back up at his friend. “You know what you’re doing to me,  don't you?”

Felix reached across the table, his voice soft. “Yes. I'm sorry. Look,” his hand brushed Nino’s arm, “I'm going to ask Bridgette out for a date. She's going to realize that I'm awful for her and will move on. This is only temporary.” 

He breathed out, and looked a bit tired of it all. “That’s so manipulative, dude.” Nino sighed. “I think we should put off the date.” 

Freezing at that, Felix swallowed. “I understand.” 

“You need to put yourself together,” Nino said, standing, his voice rising slightly “You can’t just do this, you know. It’s one thing to just hide in the studio from her, because I get that she won’t listen to you when you tell her ‘no’.” He glanced away, shaking his head. “But now you’re going to say yes and you think that that’s some sort of solution? You’re going to really hurt her.” 

Felix didn’t believe that Ladybug would be incredibly hurt by the revelation. “I see.” 

“And you don’t-”

Nino’s voice caught, and he took in a deep breath, before swallowing. He resumed in a voice that trembled, looking at him with eyes that threatened tears. 

“You don’t even care that you’re hurting me, too.” He grabbed his bag, standing and zipping up his coat. 

“Nino-” Felix tried to say, moving to catch his arm before he left, to say something that would magically help his predicament. 

“Don’t touch me. Just leave me alone.” Nino snapped at him, walking out and leaving him alone. 

 

XXX

 

Ladybug landed next to Chat Noir, her feet pounding against the metal of the Eiffel toward with a certain pep in her step. 

He raised his eyebrows at her as she skipped over to him, flicking his ear. “You said I had zero chance with Felix Agreste, stray.” 

Smothering a smile, he glanced over to where she was sitting. “I keep telling you he’s gay. Gay as they come. Super, super gay. “

“He asked me out for dinner,” Ladybug went on, her voice smug. “He’s as good as mine.” 

Chat Noir grinned at her. “I bet you’ll kiss him, too.”

“Most definitely.” Ladybug said, scooting closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m so excited, Chat.” 

“You’ll make me jealous with that talk,” he sighed, his voice light. Chat shrugged her away, leaving her to helplessly flop onto the metal beam. “I suppose I’ll have to wait for him to break your heart, and then you’ll be mine.”

 

XXX

 

Felix walked into the patisserie, looking around the place for the first time. It was actually a beautiful little establishment, well put together.

He approached the counter where Sabine stood. “You must be Bridgette’s mother. I’m Felix.”

“Oh, I’m Sabine. Yes. Go on up. I think she’s still getting ready.” She grinned, pointing towards the back room. 

He nodded, stepping through and heading up the stairs to their living quarters. He sighed, not seeing anyone in the kitchen or living room, and walked up the stairs to Bridgette’s room. How she had an entire loft in small home eluded him. 

Felix through open the door and stepped up, peeking to see a screaming Bridgette, covering herself desperately. 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” he looked away. “I thought I said six.” 

“You did!” She squeaked, managing to find her voice and continuing, “I can’t decide.” 

He looked back at her, her cheeks reddening. She held up a cheongsam, in a vibrant blue color on a clothing hanger. It swished against the body it concealed. “The blue is perfectly fine, Bridgette. We’ll be late.” 

“But it doesn’t match your  _ eyes _ !”

He let out a breath. “Well luckily, I can’t see my eyes, so I won’t know the difference.” 

“Felix.” 

“I made reservations, Bridgette.” He said, his smile placating, his mind...screaming. Endless, endless, screaming. “You can wear whichever one you like. You’ll look stunning regardless.”

She frowned, “It’s important.” 

His eyes caught the bulletin board, the pictures of him still obviously pinned. Felix looked back at her. “Please?” 

“It’ll be the first date outfit  _ of many,  _ Fe, just let me choose,” Bridgette asked him her voice soft. “I won’t be long.” 

Felix, who knew perfectly well that this would be their first and last date, nodded. “Okay.” 

He went back downstairs, choosing to wait patiently. 

 

XXX

 

Bridgette had a lovely time, Felix knew that. He had only mildly enjoyed himself. Then, he would wish that it was Nino sitting across from him. 

He clasped his hands behind his back as they neared her doorstep. Now, she had grown quiet, silently content as she knew what the end of the night would bring. 

“I had a really nice time, Felix,” she said, her voice soft. “Thank you for asking me out.” 

Forcing himself to smile back, he nodded, “The pleasure was all mine.” 

As planned, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer under her alcove. He pulled her closer. Felix watched her eyes close, her lips parted in anticipation. 

_ I can’t do this.  _

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he pulled away from her. “This is all wrong.” 

Bridgette’s eyes snapped open. “I...Felix? What’s wrong?” 

He swallowed, shaking his head. “I know it’s you, bugaboo.” Felix whispered.

Her eyes widened and she pushed him away, harder than he had ever felt her push him before. “Chat? You’re...you...Felix!” 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I knew you were already in love with me, so I wanted to break the curse.” Felix winced, the look of betrayal on her face unmistakeable. 

“You’d stop fighting Hawkmoth?” Bridgette asked, horrified. “Are you kidding me?” She shoved him again. “We have serious work to do and you’ll just throw it all away!” 

“I-”

“I  _ know  _ it sucks!” She cut him off, her voice hot. “Being a hero is so hard, but we have to do it. We’re pendants, you jerk!” 

Felix shook his head. “That’s not fair. You got a  _ choice _ .” 

“We both got to choose this! You can’t back out because it’s tough!” Her eyes squeezing shut as she wiped tears away. “

He moved towards her. “Plagg forced the ring on my finger.” Felix showed her his hand, and made a show of trying to tug it off. “I can’t take it off unless I get a true love’s kiss. I’m-I’m not saying I’d stop. I just want the choice, Bridgette. And I can’t--even if you love me, I can’t.” 

“You love Nino, don’t you?” 

He nodded, numbly. “I messed everything up.” 

“Well,” Bridgette looked at him, and he saw the manipulative smile cross her face, “it has to be Ladybug that kisses you, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes.” 

 

XXX

 

Chat Noir landed on Nino’s balcony, his feet hitting the metal fire escape with ease. He patted his pocket, just to double check, and bent down, knocking on the window. Nino looked up from his computer, and walked to the window. 

He slid it open, poking his head out. “Look, I don’t know what Alya is telling you, but I’m not going to get akumatized.” 

His eyebrows shot up. “I’m sorry? Why would you get akumatized, Nino?” 

“A broken heart?” 

Chat Noir let out a breath. “I was wondering, in that case, if I could take you out to the Eiffel Tower. It’s my favorite spot.” 

Nino looked away. “Why?” 

“Because I have a favor to ask,” he replied softly. “And it’s a nice view.” 

He looked back at Chat curiously, “Um...okay.” 

Carrying Nino to the Eiffel tower was awkward (Chat didn’t normally carry anyone), but ultimately manageable. Thankfully, neither of them were afraid of heights. 

Pretty soon, they were sitting near the top, overlooking the city. Felix swallowed, looking at Nino. It was kind of breathtaking, watching him look at Paris like this for the first time. As Chat Noir, Felix had gotten to see the view hundreds of times. He glanced over the skyline, and realized he had forgotten just how beautiful it was. 

“I’m cursed.” 

Nino grinned at him, his eyebrows pushing together. “That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think? Do you think you’re secretly a bad person on the inside?” 

“Well, yes,” Chat chuckled, but he pointed to his ring. “I’m cursed. I can’t take off the ring. It’s always been like this.” 

His eyes widened. “Are you serious?” 

Chat Noir nodded, “I can only break the curse if I get a kiss from Ladybug, my true love.”

Nino looked down, staring at his hands. “I had no idea.” He grew quiet for a few moments. “She has to love you?” 

“Yeah,” Chat Noir replied. “But I love someone else, and I couldn’t go through with kissing her.”

“Oh,” Nino pressed his lips together, squinting slightly. Deep in though, Chat Noir let him ponder for a few minutes.

He turned suddenly, his hands in Chat’s hair. The boy froze, turning too look at Nino, who was pressing down his blonde hair, trying to comb through the chaos. 

When his hair was finally combed through, Nino leaned back. “Felix.” 

Felix, who had long figured ago figured out what Nino was trying to do, nodded. “I’m sorry.”

He unzipped the pocket of his suit. “I know you don’t wear earrings anymore, but could you?” 

Nino looked down at his hand. “I--how did you get these- _ OH MY GOD BRIDGETTE IS LADYBUG. _ ” 

Felix smiled. “Yeah, she was nice enough to let me borrow them…” He glanced back up at Nino. “I’m so sorry for not telling you, Nino. I ignored your feelings about the entire situation and I understand if you don’t love me, but could you please try?” 

Nino nodded, taking the earrings carefully so as not drop them. He tried to put in the first one and winced. “I haven’t worn earrings since I was twelve, ahhhh-okay. One down.” 

Tikki appeared, but not in Nino’s sight. He put in the second earring and let out a breath. In an excited, almost childlike whisper, he asked, “Do I get to transform?” 

“Yes, yes.” Felix shook his head, laughing at him. “Say ‘Spots on’.” 

Nino was kissing him before his transformation was complete, pulling Felix in by his bell, mashing their lips together. Felix, although shocked, quickly melted, nearly begging for more when Nino pulled away from him, grinning from ear to ear. 

“You look…wow.” Felix whispered. 

Nino’s suit was the exact same as Bridgette’s, but Felix loved it way more on Nino. Well, he loved Nino.

“Your ring?” 

Felix nodded, trembling slightly. He looked down at the ring. It looked the same. However, when he pulled at it, the miraculous slipped off of his finger like butter. 

The transformation washed over him, and Felix stared at Nino, blinking. “You love me?” he whispered. “After everything?” 

“Yeah.” His cheeks warmed, and Nino rubbed the back of his neck. “I do, obviously. I’m still kind of mad but knowing the reason for all of this wackness helps.” 

Felix put the ring back on, letting out a breath as he took it off again, and then put it back on for a final time. “Thank you,” he replied, his voice still small. “I hope we can work things out, really.” 

Nino grinned. “Yeah, Fe, of course. One thing though.” 

“What?” 

“Can I carry you back to your place?” Nino asked, “I’m digging this yo-yo and I wanna try.” 

“...Absolutely not.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic originally consists of four parts from my tumblr (gabriel-fucking-agreste), thank you for reading!


End file.
